1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to electronic design automation. More specifically, the disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for accelerating project start and tape-out.
2. Related Art
Rapid advances in computing technology have made it possible to perform trillions of computational operations each second on data sets that are sometimes as large as trillions of bytes. These advances can largely be attributed to the dramatic improvements in semiconductor design and manufacturing technologies that have made it possible to integrate tens of millions of devices onto a single chip.
Integration densities continue to increase at a rapid pace to keep up with the insatiable demand for smaller, faster, and more complex electronic devices and computers. As technology nodes move to 65 nm and below, circuit designers and project managers are facing a number of new and difficult challenges. Specifically, circuit designers and project managers are finding it increasingly difficult to meet project deadlines. Hence, what are needed are systems and techniques for reducing the circuit design time and for managing the circuit design process better.